My Adventure with Sonic the Werehog
by Anorise
Summary: This story is based on a belief that Sonic and friends are incognito and are in trouble but are trying to receive some help from us by asking us through various ways.
1. The Beast

Chapter 1 : The Beast

I have always wondered about my eyes. My eyes are so different eyes from everyone else's. Sure, some people have maybe 1 or 2 dark spots around the iris and usually not in both eyes. However, I have about 7 dark spots around my irises in both of my eyes. I have researched why they are there. I couldn't find any answers. When I was a little girl, I would always say to my self it's a measure of how much power one had. Such childish notions! Or at least that's what I thought until one fateful night.

After adding another story to my collection of Sonic Sightings, I finally climbed into bed and went to sleep. In my dream, I found myself at my Auntie's house, somehow I was imbued with some of Sonic's power, my cousin was almost imbued too but he rejected it or got rejected. So I got worried and asked for sonic to help me. Sonic never actually appeared in the dream but after being imbued the background went dark for a little while and a blue footprint appeared and slowly faded away.

Then I woke up. I was really tired, so I tried to go back to sleep. I heard a growl that seemed to be a cry for help. I ignored it: I thought it was just my imagination. I heard a growl twice more, both of them louder than the one before. I finally decided to turn around and I see this fluffy beast that looked kind of familiar. I sat up on my bed to observe the intruder. He had dark blue fur with a patch of light blue fur on his chest, sharpened claws, curved pointy ears, and green eyes that I could stare at forever. I stared at the creature waiting for it to disappear but after a couple of minutes of nothing happening I waved "hi" to the beast. The beast, discovering my Sonic doll that I sometimes keep on my bed, picked it up and showed it to me.

" Sonic, Is it really you?" I asked while ruffling the fur on his head. Sonic smiled and nodded his head. "Are you unable to speak?" I asked. Sonic tried to speak but all I heard

growling noises that was somewhat understandable.. _Well, that answers my question._ Sonic reached for my hand and jerked his head in the direction of the door. I hesitated at first because I worried about whether or not my family would wake up but then I remembered that my grandparents tend to be sound sleepers. I followed him out of my house and into the forest.


	2. The Debriefing

Chapter 2 : The Debriefing

We arrived to an old shack that probably once belonged to one of my deceased family members. The shack looked decayed and frail. Sonic the Werehog knocked on the closest wall of the shack 3 times. Promptly, after the third knock Tails walked out unusually alert (it was 3 o clock in the morning).

Tails saw me, smiled, and said " Are you going to help us, Esperanza?"

I was shocked that Tails knew my name but I still answered his question. " I like helping people and you all are not the exception. However, I would like to know what I am helping you all with and how you know my name?"

"We always do research on the people we consider requesting help from in order to see if they are trustworthy and willing to help us. Once we are inside the shack, I will explain everything to you." said Tails.

The three of us entered into the shack. Tails moved a pile leaves amidst scattered clusters of leaves revealing a hatch. "How is the hatch kept covered?" I inquired. "A breeze blows leaves back onto the hatch after the hatch has been used." Tails answered. We climbed down into a secret lab filled with experiments, plans, tools, and a few chemicals.

Sonic the Werehog directed my attention to a cool looking watch. Tails grabbed it and showed me what it does.

"It's a wrist watch communicator that has a screen so you can see the person you can talk to. Besides its obvious use, it is also useful when trying to locate a person who can not disclose her/his position." said Tails.

"That's so cool I've always wanted one of those!" I exclaimed.

"Take it. You said you were going to help us , so you are going to need this."

Tails then put the wrist watch communicator on me.

Tails ushered me to table and Sonic sat down in the chair next to me while Tails sat in the one directly across from me.

" There is this strange creature that has done so much damage to our planet, that the creature made it uninhabitable. We escaped to Earth with the hope of finding the chaos emeralds in order to restore our world. Anyone who finds all of the emeralds has the power of turning our world into anything they want." explained Tails.

"So, If Dr. Eggman gets all of them than he would make your planet Eggman World." I interrupted.

"Precisely. This is why it is vital that we get the emeralds first but since we are aliens to this world we will not be able to walk around as freely as Eggman can, giving him the advantage. We have discovered that we have some allies, our fans, and we decided to seek their help after we do research on them ,of course. Obviously, you are the first one, Esperanza, we have successfully done this to : others have shocked so much they can't say a word or they actual don't want to help." said Tails.

Then the ceiling and the ground began to tremble. Sonic and I went up to see what was the matter since I live in Florida and there are never any earthquakes here. We peered though an small opening of the shack. What we saw wasn't good: there was a fleet of robots and Eggman leading them.

"Keep Searching! I know they have their base some where around here." shouted Eggman.

_He's going to wake up my grandparents with all that shouting and his rampaging robots._

Sonic and I went back down into the lab. I assumed Sonic thought that it would be best to lay low until Eggman and his bots disappeared to not expose the base. I checked my wrist watch communicator to see if it had the time. It did. It was 4 o clock now. Only an hour has passed an I've been assigned a very important mission.


	3. My Mission

Chapter 3 :My Mission

I woke up in my bed room. I was really confused and wondered if what happened was a dream but then I heard a couple of foot steps and looked up. It was Sonic the hedgehog looking a bit surprised at me. I returned the surprised look. Then I looked out of the window in my room and saw that it was morning.

" Oh, its morning ,so you have changed back. That's nice." I said sleepily.

" I just carried you here. How are you up already?" inquired Sonic who could now speak to me because he was now longer in Werehog form.

"I wake up whenever I come to a sudden stop : it happens to me all the time in the car." I answered.

"Oh. Anyways, today I need you to check out surrounding area for a chaos emerald. This is the reason why we decided to build a base here other than the fact that humans don't tend to go into the forest." said Sonic.

"But how am I supposed to find a chaos emerald?" I asked

"You know the ring we sent your way a couple of years." started Sonic.

" The one on the ring finger of my right hand? I was given that by my great aunt, not by you." I interrupted.

Sonic continued. " I have some influence over humans. I already knew that your great aunt had little interest in the ring. So, I influenced her, unbeknownst to her, to give you the ring .

The emerald that is a part of your ring can detect chaos emeralds. The closer it is to a chaos emerald the brighter your emerald will glow. "

"SO, this is a Knuckles' mission. This shall be fun." I remarked.

I noticed Sonic's confusion about my first statement be replaced by a smile because of the latter statement.

I'll get to it right away, Sonic! Today is Saturday and I have no prior engagements until tonight." I said.

"Thanks, Esperanza." said Sonic. Sonic opened the window of my room and climbed out of it. I was left here with my thoughts. Trying to sort through all of the newly acquired information. _What else do I not know? _I wondered. I shook away the thought and decided that I just needed to do whatever I could to ensure a restored planet for my beloved heroes.


	4. The First Step

After I've finished reflecting and had breakfast, I set out into the woods. I had walked around in the forest for a while before my ring started to glow faintly. I stopped abruptly. I took a few steps in one direction and lost the glow. I returned to the spot at which it first glowed and took a few steps in another direction. I lost the glow, so I had to start over from the original spot My ring started to glow a little bit more. The rest of this hunt went basically in the same manner. However, when each time I got to the next level of brightness it got easier to get to next. It was like I intuitively knew where the emerald was I just needed a little guidance.

Anyways, I was eventually led to a tree. Since my ring was glowing crazily bright I was 100% sure that this was the spot. _But what am I suppose to do now? _For some strange reason, I pointed my ring in the direction of the tree. Something strange happened: there was now a hole in the tree. Inside of the hole was a chaos emerald, a green one to be precise. When I held it in my hands, I felt its power. It was magnificent.

I returned home with the emerald before realizing that I didn't know what to do with it. I then remembered that I had the wrist watch communicator they gave me. I could also always go to their base, if I can't get to them. I turned my communicator on. It gave me a list of people to choose. I chose Tails because he would probably still be at the base and Sonic could be anywhere. Tails popped up on the screen.

"Esperanza, I see that you know how to work the communicator." Tails stated.

"I have a chaos emerald" I said in a happy sing-song voice.

"That's great!" exclaimed Tails. "Come to our base post-haste!" Tails added.

I obeyed Tails' command by returning to the shack, knocking three times on a wall, and entering the underground lab. I gave the chaos emerald to Tails who then put it in a special container that could easily be concealed.

"One down six to go!, Nice work, Esperanza." interjected Sonic who recently entered the lab.

I was beaming so hard that I could barely say "Thanks, Sonic."

"Do you have any new info?" Inquired Tails of ,who I assumed ,Sonic.

"I have done search on David McArthur and have decided to recruit him. He is in the next town and speaks French. His fluency in French will help us get the chaos emerald in France.

Esperanza, You are to accompany David McArthur on the trip, using your powers and the ring we gave you to retrieve the chaos emerald." announced Sonic.

"Powers…" I questioned.

"Esperanza Fuentes, You have more power than you are aware of. Your power is marked in the spots on your eyes. How else did you think you found the chaos emerald so easily? I unfortunately can not list exactly what powers you do have but I know that you will succeed in helping us restore our world." explained Sonic.

_My childish notions may not have been as childish as I thought._

"I am ready to help you in any way I can. However, I must remind you that I have an engagement tonight but for the rest of summer I'm yours." I said.

"It's fine. I'll be recruiting David tonight anyways. Be ready tomorrow morning for a trip to France." said Sonic.

"Give this letter to your grandparents. It will give them reason for your leave and the estimated time for your return." explained Tails.

"Okay. See you both tomorrow." I responded and promptly left.

I gave the letter to my grandparents when I arrived home. It apparently said that because of my academic and leadership skills I am one of the lucky 13 to take an all-expense paid trip to Paris, France as a learning experience. _This is an interesting thing Tails came up with. I can't believe my grandparents are letting me go on such short notice. Whatever I need to start packing. _

Later that night, I went out into the forest, to my special spot. There was to be a meteor shower that night , so I set aside that time for star gazing. I was so content watching the stars and swinging in my hammock. I then felt strange presence. I looked to where it was coming from and saw . I was terrified. I don't like it when people sneak up on me : they always frighten me even if they are friendly. Even before Eggman could open his mouth to speak an unknown force knocked Eggman to a nearby tree. I took this as my cue to leave and started running. I ran in an intricate pattern before going home to make sure I wasn't being followed. Eggman would probably not harm or threaten any humans because this would expose him. He can't have any cops or vigilantes after him to serve as another problem.


	5. Chapter 5 Off to Paris

I woke up the next day and told my grandparents that a friend was driving me to the airport. I lied about that, of course. I walked to the old shack. Before I could even knocked on the door Tails and Sonic came out. Tails had a remote controller in his hands when he pressed a button, a pathway and Tail's airplane rose from the ground. We got into the plane and proceeded to the next town where David McArthur lived.

When we arrived, there was a white boy with short black hair and green eyes. He was dressed comfortably and looked at us with a smile.

"I hope you are all prepared, David, because it takes about nine hours to get to Paris." said Tails as he prepared the plane for the next flight.

"Of course I'm ready. I'm so psyched for this adventure!" David said with the kind of enthusiasm I admire. He is really going to need it to complete the mission. Despite the fact that this adventure we are embarking on is a dream come true, we are in danger. No one told me this but I know that it is true. However, I won't share my worries with the others for fear of destroying their spirits. In the midst of my reflective state, I saw David looking at me.

"What's your name?" he asked. "Hi I'm Esperanza Fuentes. I was the first to be recruited and uhm it's nice to meet you. "

"The feelings mutual. I was told that you're our chaos emerald tracker."

I was a bit overwhelmed by this statement. I could only nod my head yes.

"It's time to go ,you two. Let's save the chatting for the plane ride." said Sonic.

While getting into the plane I noticed that only four people could fit into the plane. Maybe, technically five because Sonic sometimes rode on top of the plane. Shortly after we took off, I fell asleep. I ended up dreaming about the world of clouds I was admiring before I had fell asleep.

When we arrived in Paris it was midnight and no moon was present which made the night even darker. There was a the silhouette of a great castle.

"That is the Château de Thoiry and we will be staying in our base beneath it." announced Tails. "Be sure to be careful the animals that are part of the castle's zoo roam around free near here".

David and I nodded our heads while we exited the plane with Sonic who had once again turned into his werehog form. Sonic walked over to the tree closest to the castle and knocked on the trunk of the tree threes times. Ground adjacent to the tree rose and revealed a slope down into the base. As Tails drove the airplane down into the base he mentioned that Sonic probably went to go survey the surrounding areas. I looked around in surprise I hadn't realized that Sonic left us. I then explained that Sonic can't communicate with us in his werehog form. David just nodded. "Do you want to go and sit in one of the gardens with me? I know that you can't be tired yet." asked David.

"Only for a little while, we can't stay out all night or the jetlag will be terrible." I replied. I suddenly felt uneasy as if something terrible was going to happen.

We sat down on a bench in one of the nearby gardens. David directed his attention up at the stars. "There so numerous and so much more brighter here than where I live." David said in awe. I looked up at the stars too. They were still as numerous, and mystical and bright as I remembered them where I live. I turned to look at David. His gaze was still directed towards heaven and his beautiful green eyes were sparkling. "I guess all of the lights in your city obscures the view off the stars. The funny thing about light is that darkness makes it shine the best while other lights just blind and distract."

"That's an interesting notion." said a voice from behind. I turned around and looked up. It seemed to be Dr. Eggman in his egg mobile. "David you're coming with me." demanded Eggman.

"Why on earth would I do that?" shouted David.

"You act as if you have any choice." retorted Eggman. He opened up a capsule that released small pods that turned into robots as they were falling. The robots quickly cornered us and reached out to take David when a furry dark blue outstretched arm punched all the robots so hard that they were knocked down into one pile.

"Sonic" David and I gasped. Sonic gave us a smile and a thumbs up to assure us that everything would be fine. The robots got up again and started to swarm around Sonic but Sonic did a cartwheel damaging the robots in his way. He then jumped into the air and then smashed into the ground causing any robots to be paralyzed.

_I recognize that move…. It's the Werewheel Rush._

I felt a rush of wind passing me by as David was swept up by a claw from Eggman's mobile.

"The emerald will be mine." exclaimed Eggman as he fled the scene. Sonic then picked me up and ran back to the tree near the castle and made sure I was safe with Tails in the base before heading out to find out where Eggman took David.

Tails led me to a small room and tried to reassure me that we will rescue David. I sat down on the bed just a bit dazed. I was trying to figure if what just happened was real and trying to deal with the fact that I wasn't able to prevent David from being kidnapped. I'm starting to worry that David and I might be dead weights to Sonic. Even though we can help with gathering the chaos emeralds, we are still two more people Sonic has to protect which will hinder him.


End file.
